-Mother War - The Back Story Before The Black Parade
by McrmyKilljoy
Summary: It's the time of the war in England, a little girl watches her death grow near with her ghost friend Gerard. This little girls different, Gerard knows it. When she dies she will die to join the black parade. -Contains Waycest and a pervy Frank-


The deafening sound of bombs whistling, echoed through the streets of London. The loss of life is catastrophic and hits London at the core. As the buildings creak and moan in pain for their crumbling comrades, a little girl all alone, watches them fall in defeat from her window. She watches from behind the thin glass that separates her from the fire that is devouring London, her pale complexion taking on the reflection of the flames and pain of London. Her blonde hair tinted orange by the flames and flowing as if there were a breeze or person caressing it continuously. Her blue eyes watching the people who are suffering in the streets, seeing their pain as they burn alive on the spot. Her tiny body had a snow white dress on it. So delicate is how she looked, like she could break with the slightest touch. The house shook as the bombs landed closer, sending the house creaking at the foundations, in hope to try and escape. "They're coming Gerard, you better escape whilst you can"

The invisible breeze that was blowing against the little girls hair, faded away, forming back up in front of the little girl as a tall man with snow white hair, pale skin and a black marching band outfit. The man caressed the little girls face as it showed no sign of fear, but comfort. The tall man placed a kiss on her forehead and took one step back looking into her eyes and into her very soul,

"I promise you, you will see me again and be safe my dear, we will see each other very soon and when we do, we will welcome you with open arms"

Gerard placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and then walked away, fading with each painful stride, painful because knowing his child, friend and precious life was going to be taken in a matter of minutes after he left. He found it astonishing that the child showed no fear in knowing she was going to die, she was smart enough to figure out that she was going to die tonight anyway. She was never afraid of Gerard when they first met after her mother died, she thought he was so kind and gentle and he never left her side, never will.

Gerard was surprised she wasn't scared of him at all, he thought she was different from the others, more special and precious. Before Gerard vanished completely he said one more thing to that beautiful girl next to the window, watching her death grow nearer.

"Though You're Dead and Gone Believe Me, Your Memory Will Carry On..."

The girl watched Gerard fade away completely and stood up, as she stood up the window blew in. Shards of sharp, dagger like pieces of glass flew past her, she continued to walk, not phased by the sounds or glass. The wall started to catch fire as a bomb came through the old frame of the window and through to the bottom floor of the house, just before the bomb went off the girl repeated a lyric from a song Gerard had once sung to her. "So Paint It Black and Take It Back and Let's Shout Out Loud and Clear! Do You Fight It Until The End? We Hear The Call To Carry On!"  
She screamed and closed her eyes as the bomb exploded downstairs and the shockwave threw her against the wall, making her pass out. There her tiny body lay, covered in rubble the next day, she was still holding onto life, but it was fading slowly. Ashes covered her pale complexion as a fireman with a gas mask and air tank with a star on it, came and picked her up from the rubble. Her hearing was muffled like she had a towel on each side, she could barely make out what the fireman was saying until he put his gas mask on her, trying to save her delicate life but her vision started blurring and she started to close her eyes, by then the eternal sleep that will get us all one day, caught up to her and she died silently in the arms of the fireman, the last person she'd ever see who's alive again.

* * *

Gerard sat at on the Parade float with his head on his brothers shoulder, his face had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "She's different Mikes, I just hope she didn't die painfully, I could never forgive myself" Gerard snuggled into Mikey's chest. "I'm sure she will be fine Gee, she's a tough girl" Mikey smiled sympathetically at Gerard. Gerard sat up abruptly, startling Mikey with his quick movements. "I will be back soon, I feel her presence Mikey" Mikey nodded in acknowledgement and let Gerard go. Gerard wandered around for a few minutes trying to sense where the little girl that he cared so dearly about, was. He kept looking around the mounds of rubble which were from the London bombing and found his precious little girl laying there, quietly sleeping in the pile of rubble looking so peaceful. As Gerard picked up the little girl in his arms and sat in the rubble with her waiting for her to wake, his little girl start growing. Growing up into a beautiful teenage girl, it scared the living shit out of Gerard as she grew in his arms. When she had grown into a sixteen year old form she stopped, Gerard looked down at the girl that lay in his arms in awe. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things Gerard had seen in this land where he now roams with his Parade. This land of rubble which snows with ashes everyday, accepting the people of the living as they fall into eternal slumber to be met and woken up by the music of his Parade. Gerard started humming a tune to the sleeping girl in his arms, in hope that she would wake when she heard him singing the lyrics gently.  
"When I was, A young boy, My father, Took me in to the city, To see a marching band. He said son when, You grow up, Will you be, The saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned. He said, Will you, Defeat them, You demons, And all the non-believers, The plans that they have made, Because one day, I leave you, A phantom, To lead you in the summer, To join the Black Parade" Gerard continued to hum the tune without noticing that the girl in his arms had woken up, until she sung the next lyric. "Sometimes I get the feelin', She's watchin over me, And other times I feel like I should go, And through it all, The rise and fall, The bodies in the streets, And when you're gone we want you all to know, We'll Carry On!" Gerard smiled down at the beautiful girl in his lap, "Good morning, I promised you we would see each other again" Gerard smiled down to the girl, who returned one back to him. "Yes you did Gerard, I thank you for that" With that she leant up and gave Gerard a delicate kiss on the cheek, before trying to stand up. "Here let me, you'll be very weak until you get used to your body in this world my dear" Gerard said smiling, offering her a hand.

"Thank you" She placed her dainty hand into Gerard's and stood up, wobbling at first but then becoming stable. "Gerard, what's happened to my body? I'm older than I used to be" Gerard looked at the beautiful girl facing him and answered kindly with a smile. "Death always gives you the age you've always wanted, you wanted to be sixteen" The girl smiled, "That's very true, I was an orphan as you know and never had a name, would you give me a name Gerard?" Gerard looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "You died with your mask on, you died in the ash of a war, your brother died fighting to save your country, you died when there were still classic English corsets and dresses and because you talked to me you were sent to a psychiatric ward where you were kept in a cage. I think we shall call you..."  
Gerard thought for a few more seconds with the girl wanting to know her new name,

"Your name will be Mother War"


End file.
